


La marca del Soulmate

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Una marca plasmada en su piel, a la cual tocan con devoción, es el único vestigio de que se pertenecen el uno al otro.En un mundo donde existen los Soulmate (almas gemelas) el encontrarlo es cuestión de suerte.Naruto y Sasuke están tan cerca y tan lejos de reconocerse mutuamente
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Este fanfic fue reescrito tomando cómo base a "Capricho del destino" (fanfic que ya fue eliminado) se hizo con el objetivo de brindarle otro enfoque y enriquecer su contenido. 

Agradezco a las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a "Capricho del destino" y espero que esta renovación sea de su agrado. 

Mi objetivo es entregarles historias de calidad y si esta a mi alcance, enriquecerlas. 

La marca del Soulmate

Un atractivo y joven de ojos color onix, piel pálida y cabello negro azabache, que respondía al nombre Sasuke Uchiha, esperaba en el andén el tren que lo trasladaría a la estación Yoshimitsu. 

Visualizó a las múltiples personas que aguardaban junto a él la llegada del medio de transporte colectivo. Frunció un ceño, le molestaba tener que lidiar con multitudes, así que se dirigió a la zona donde comúnmente se estacionaba el último vagón. Por alguna razón esa estancia no se saturaba con demasiados pasajeros, era perfecto para que nadie invadiera demasiado su espacio personal, además quería asegurar un asiento. 

Afortunadamente el tren arribó a la estación casi de inmediata, por ello Sasuke no tuvo que esperar tanto. En cuanto el vagón se detuvo frente a él y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, ingresó velozmente, antes que las otras personas tuvieron la misma idea y saturaran los asientos. 

Se dejó caer en el asiento, venía sumamente agotado, la práctica en el club de kendo de su preparatoria fue intensa, tal como le gustaba, ansiaba darse un buen baño para que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. 

Desde su cómodo asiento, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, el vagón se hallaba a la mitad de su capacidad, lo cual lo complació en un principio, tendría más espacio para relajarse. Apenas iba a colocarse los audífonos con el objetivo de aislarse del mundo un rato al ritmo de la música cuando su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un mensaje de texto recién recibido por su celular. 

Procedió a checar de quien se trataba, era nada más ni nada menos que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha. Frunció el ceño molesto al conocer la identidad del destinatario y su posible contenido. Ya presentía que seguramente su padre le había conseguido alguna cita con otro Beta de prestigio, adecuado para él y con buenas referencias para ser su futura pareja, aunque Sasuke sólo tuviera 17 años. 

En efecto, eso comunicaba el mensaje de texto, además enfatizaba que se diera prisa, ya que tenía que ducharse y arreglar su apariencia apropiadamente. Sasuke apretó su celular con rabia y frustración, despidiendo al buen humor y relajación que le había dejado la práctica de Kendo. Con movimientos rápidos de sus dedos, respondió a su progenitor un "Voy en camino", tenía que confirmar que si había llegado el aviso, o sino Fugaku estaría jodiendo cada 5 minutos enviándole el mismo recado. 

De repente se escucharon risas escándalosas, crispando los nervios ya alterados del Uchiha, quién despegó la vista de su teléfono móvil y se topó con que en la fila de asientos de enfrente a él, se ubicaban un grupo ruidoso de colegialas, que parloteaban por lo que veían en sus respectivos celulares. 

Sasuke bufó molesto, le irritaba el escándalo que armaban esas tipas hablando en voz alta de diversos chicos de la escuela, soltando carcajadas, y uno que otro gritito de emoción. Juzgando por su uniforme formaban parte de un instituto privado. Jóvenes ricas cuyos padres nunca les enseñaron a respetar el espacio personal de los demás ni a ser discretas. 

Lo que más le fastidiaba a Sasuke era saber que su libertad estaba condicionada por Fugaku, mientras estas tipas gozaban de todos los beneficios de lo que significaba ser libre hasta rayar en incomodar a los demás con sus ruidosas conversaciones. 

De pronto un nuevo chillido de colegiala surgió, atrayendo la atención de los demás pasajeros, y es que en la misma hilera de asientos, donde Sasuke estaba, se estacionó una pareja de hombres tomados de la mano, cuyos rasgos atractivos y refinados hacían ver que podían pertenecer a la casta Alfa, ambos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. Y a unos pocos asientos de ellos estaba una madre y sus hijos.

—¡Makoto, esos dos tortolitos de ahí son Alfas!—comentó una chica de coleta rubia a su amiga con emoción, señalando sin ningún reparo a la pareja objetivo—Mmm hasta acá llega su fuerte aroma a bosque—saboreó. 

—Es verdad, huelen bien, quisiera ser su Omega, son tan guapos—dijo con vocecita aguda, encogiendo sus hombros como si se estuviera imaginando estar en los brazos de uno de esos tipos. 

—Alfas altos, bronceados y guapos, querida—corrigió una tercera chica que estaba tan emocionada que no le quitaba la vista de encima a esos dos Alfa—lástima que no puedo oler las feromonas, ¡Qué injusta es la vida, ¿por qué nací Beta?!—lamentó dramatizando y haciendo un especie de puchero. 

El Uchiha cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Esa actitud que mostraban esas tres niñas ricas tontas le era bastante familiar, algunas chicas de su colegio hacían lo mismo, por ello no soportaba las risitas, los cuchicheos y señalamientos hacía otras personas, solo por ser físicamente atractivas. 

Mientras tanto, los dos Alfa estaban ajenos a las miradas y comentarios furtivos hacia su apariencia y estatus, tenían sus propias asuntos que los aquejaban.

—Akira está por llegar tu ciclo de celo, ¿no?—preguntó uno de los Alfa, éste tenía cabello negro muy largo, fácilmente le llegaba hasta cintura y unos perfectos ojos plateados. 

—Si, Haruka, pero estaré bien, pediré unos días en el trabajo—contestó el susodicho sin ninguna pizca de preocupación por ese hecho, como si estuvieran hablando de algo sin importancia. Al igual que su compañero, Akira era una belleza, su pelo corto era tan rojo como un tomate y los ojos color azul oscuro que poseía realzaban su atractivo. 

—Estaré ahí para ti—avisó dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. Transmitiendo todo ese cariño que tenía guardado. 

—¿Volverás a echarte encima toda la colonia de feromonas como la última vez?—preguntó divertido el pelirrojo, riendo por debajo al recordar esa anécdota tan divertida—Esa vez tomaste muy en serio el hacerte pasar por un Omega, te pasaste de la raya, Haruka. 

—Esta vez, me meteré en la bañera llena de perfume de Omega sí es necesario—expresó con orgullo, dándole otro besito en la mejilla y abrazando a Akira, mientras este le sonreía. 

Observar esa perfecto vínculo romántico, hizo meditar a Sasuke sobre cómo habían cambiado los tiempos. 

Hacía unas décadas atrás, solo se pensaba exclusivamente en el modelo de familia tradicional Alfa/Omega y Beta/Beta. Se tenía la creencia que era ilógico y hasta anti natural que un Alfa u Omega se emparejaran con un Beta. Puesto que existía el factor compañero destinado y resultaban inútil ignorarlo, era un hecho contar con su presencia, tarde o temprano. 

Los científicos sostenían la teoría de que al realizar una mezcla de material genético entre las distintas castas, los descendientes de estos vinieran con algún defecto de nacimiento. 

Pesé a la presión de instituciones políticas, educativas y sociales en pro de evitar que la diversificación de parejas de diferente género y casta tomara fuerza, La lucha social se prolongó por algunos años hasta que, como acontece en estos sucesos que se dan en la humanidad, se generó un cambio de conciencia colectiva que desembocó en una modificación a los garantías individuales, otorgando la libertad de amar a quien quieras, siempre y cuando fuera consensuado. 

Habían transcurrido algunos años desde este hecho, parejas todavía más atípicas se unieron a la lucha de diversidad, estás fueron: las relaciones homogénero como Omega/Omega y Alfa/Alfa. 

Esa pareja de Alfas que gozaban de amarse con esa libertad, y sin temor a ser juzgados, era la prueba de que la lucha por la diversidad de los géneros y castas había sido uno éxito. 

El Uchiha los siguió observando con disimulo, realmente eran felices con la relación Alfa/Alfa, sus manos juntas, las miradas de amor y devoción que compartían, las risas cómplices, estaban su burbuja de felicidad. 

*Si tan solo hubiera nacido Alfa u Omega, mi vida sería distinta* concluyó en su mente, lamento la vida que le tocó. 

Cualquier libro de biología te diría que los donceles no eran más que el resultado de la mezcla de cargas genéricas de todas las castas que se relacionaron. La afección se presentaba en un cromosoma en algunos Betas masculinos, los cuales nacían con un útero, pero con un nivel feromonas nulo en el cuerpo. 

Los nacimientos de donceles resultaban extraordinarios y al azar, no importaba la combinación de género de los progenitores, la probabilidad era el misma. 

Para Sasuke, ser Doncel, era una pesada carga que a veces sentía que lo iba a aplastar por completo. esto se debía principalmente a la mentalidad de su padre y la historia familiar detrás que lo acompañaba. 

Todo se remontaba a Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, éste desde muy joven, compartía esa ideología nefasta de que los Donceles no poseían una finalidad loable en este mundo más que causar problemas, pues sólo perjudicaban más la cuestión de la jerarquía omegaverse. Honraba de manera obsesiva el esquema de familia tradicional Alfa/Omega y que los Beta sólo se casaran entre ellos, ya que eso ayudaba a preservar la pureza de la sangre dentro de las familias ancestrales de Japón. 

Ese tipo de pensamiento le fue inculcado por medio de Madara Uchiha, padre de Fugaku, quien en su momento fue líder de uno de esos clanes más prestigiosos y antiguos del país, los Uchiha. Este linaje se hizo famoso debido a que poseían un ancestro en común, Indra Uchiha, un Samurai famoso que vivió en la era Tokugawa. Con el pasar de las décadas su fama y el número de sus integrantes fue en aumento, ya que sólo se casaban entre ellos y nunca con gente común. 

No obstante, con la llegada de la modernidad y el cambio de consciencia global en cuanto a la jerarquía omegaverse, paulatinamente los Uchiha   
fueron segregando sus lazos de sangre pura que los unió por tantos años, los casos de matrimonios con personas ajenas al clan se fueron dando con más frecuencia y sin ningún tipo de pudor. 

Pesé a los esfuerzos de Madara por frenar estas tendencias, fue totalmente en vano, pues los Uchiha le dieron la espalda a su líder, ya que las ansias de amar con libertad fueron más fuertes, aplastando el sentido conservador y las tradiciones. 

Aunado a esta crisis, sobrevino la desgracia que sufrió Fugaku, el cual siendo Alfa concibió dos hijos donceles con su esposa Omega, a pesar de que ambos cónyuges eran Uchiha sangre pura.

Tal vez fue la genética, o el karma, o el capricho del destino lo que les sucedió al matrimonio. Como hubiera sido, Fugaku se sintió humillado, como líder no podía ver a la cara a ese grupo selecto de Uchiha puros que encabezaba. 

Sin embargo, hubo una esperanza para el actual líder del clan Uchiha. Estaba científicamente probado que los donceles al aparearse con un Beta masculino daban a luz a bebés Alfas u Omegas. Los biólogos desconocían la razón exacta que explicara por que acontecía esto, así que simplemente lo atribuían a que se corregía la mutación en los genes de los donceles, volviendo el cause natural. 

Por ende, Fugaku les inculcó a sus hijos, desde muy pequeños, que tuvieran en mente que en un futuro tendrían que casarse exclusivamente con Betas con ascendencia Uchiha, y no estaba permitido enamorarse de alguien externo. También les comunicó que tenían la obligación de engendrar una nueva generación de Alfas y Omegas que arreglara el problema de extinción del clan. 

Con esas reflexiones, Sasuke llegó a la estación Yoshimitsu, se puso de pie dando un último vistazo a ese par de Alfa que seguían conversando alegremente, luego de dedicarles buenos deseos para su futuro, salió del vagón. 

Después de subir las escaleras, alcanzó las calles circundantes a la estación Yoshimitsu, ahora solo restaba caminar hasta llegar a la zona residencial, donde se localizaba su hogar. Sabiendo que en ese lugar ya no estaba su cómplice y consejero, Itachi. Como olvidar los hechos que desembocaron en la partida de su hermano mayor. 

Desde que Sasuke podía recordar, Fugaku tuvo muchas esperanzas en su hijo mayor, Itachi Uchiha, lo presumió dentro de su círculo íntimo de amigos como el Doncel perfecto, y es que además de exponer buenas calificaciones, un comportamiento y modales envidiables, el primogénito contaba con buena apariencia. 

Todos los padres de Betas se interesaron de inmediato, ansiando que cumpliera los 21 años de edad, y así tener la posibilidad de concretar un compromiso. No resultó extraño que el jefe de la familia dirigiera la mayoría de las atenciones hacía el brillante futuro de Itachi y el próximo renacimiento del primer Omega o Alfa, dejando de lado a Sasuke. 

No obstante, se presentó algo que nadie espero, Itachi ignoró su deber, fugándose con Shisui Uchiha. Este chico era un Alfa, e hijo de Kagami Uchiha, integrante del mismo grupo selecto que Fugaku dirigía. Únicamente por que ese detalle el líder Uchiha no desheredo y repudió a su primogénito. 

Pesé al terrible escándalo que se armó, y que técnicamente Fugaku le dejó de dirigir la palabra a Itachi, en el fondo de su corazón, mantenía la fe de que el bebé que pudiera engendrar su hijo mayor, por lo menos fuera un Alfa o un Omega sano, no otro Doncel, que era la última opción probable, al ser Shisui un Alfa. 

*Todavía, a pesar de que Itachi escapó, padre cree que podrá cumplir sus ambiciones en el bebé que tenga en el futuro. No se cansa de repetirlo a mi madre y a mí que en algún punto habrá uno nuevo Alfa u Omega en la familia, realmente es un asco como padre* reflexionó Sasuke al por fin llegar a su casa después de una gran caminata llena de recuerdos pasados, y anhelos imposibles. 

Tener presente todos esos hechos provocaban que Sasuke se sintiera azorado por el pasado, la presión familiar y el odio por ser lo que era, un estúpido Doncel. Desde la fuga de Itachi, su padre lo convirtió en el siguiente nuevo proyecto, con el cual satisfacer sus pretenciones. 

Para lograr esa meta sin fallar, le agendaba citas con diferentes pretendientes Uchiha. Su hijo menor tenía que encontrar prometido pronto, ya que el ciclo reproductiva de un Doncel se suscitaba dos veces al año, y ese período se estaba aproximando. 

Ahora Sasuke se sentía prisionero de las creencias de su padre, tenía las atenciones que siempre le fueron negadas en su infancia, sin embargo no tenía otra opción, era demasiado joven para huir como su hermano mayor lo hizo, tenía una cantidad de dinero ahorrado pero no lo suficiente para vivir por su cuenta, asimismo no tenía pareja con quien refugiarse. Y es que algunos Donceles y Omegas hacían eso se escapaban con sus parejas y vivían juntas en apartamentos, Itachi hizo exactamente eso. 

Ahí frente a la puerta de su casa, apoyo la frente resignado con dolor, estaba de vuelta en su "jaula de oro" nos podría llamarlo hogar. Se sentía tan exhausto, los días pasaban y no encontraba una solución a su situación, estaba harto pero atrapado, perder la compañía de Itachi fue como perder el soporte que mantenía a raya la pesada loza de ser un Doncel, sin embargo no podía odiar a su hermano, su carga había sido devastadora e hizo lo creyó lo mejor, no podría haberlo llevado consigo. 

Fue en ese preciso instante que su celular volvió a sonar, Sasuke sacó el aparato, presumiendo que era de nueva cuenta un mensaje de su progenitor quejándose de que todavía no había llegado a la casa, no obstante era otra persona. 

—Naruto...—murmuró un tanto aliviado, observando el destinario de la notificación, su mensaje había venido justo a tiempo, fue como una brisa fresca. 

Naruto Uzumaki era su mejor amigo desde hacía muchos años, prácticamente se criaron juntos pues sus madres eran amigas. Además era una de las pocas personas que comprendía su frustración con ser Doncel debido a que el Uzumaki era un Omega, una casta todavía considerada como débil. 

Por esa empatía y el hecho de compartir un tipo de género semejante en estereotipos, Naruto invitaba a Sasuke, después de cada cita arreglada que su padre concertaba con algún prospecto Beta, a despejar su mente mediante un paseos, idas al cine o cenas en restaurantes de comida rápida, la meta era siempre ir juntos a algún sitio. 

En esta ocasión no era la excepción, en el mensaje de texto su mejor amigo le preguntaba si esta tarde se hallaba libre o que planes tenía. Con agilidad propia de los jóvenes acostumbrados a la tecnología, el azabache le contestó con otro mensaje de texto explicándole las circunstancias en el que estaba envuelto, obteniendo un plan marca Uzumaki para luego de que ese asunto de la reunión. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír la leer el recado de vuelta. 

Con renovadas energías gracias a los planes auspiciados por Naruto, el joven Doncel de ojos oscuros, entró a su hogar dispuesto a afrontar esta rutina, pues ya visualizaba recompensa, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo ahora que había perdido a su hermano mayor. 

Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, y ahora que había disipado la humedad de su cabello con la secadora, comenzó a arreglarse en su habitación. vistiéndose con un conjunto semi formal, ideal para una cita: pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa de manga larga azul marino con zapatos de piso oscuros. Tampoco iba a asistir de traje y corbata, vamos que no era una cena de compromiso ni entrevista laboral. 

—¿Cariño?—llamó una voz dulce, tocando suavemente la puerta de la habitación. 

Sasuke supo de inmediato que se trataba de su madre. Mikoto, era una mujer sumamente tierna y muy respetuosa de la privacidad 

—Adelante, mamá—invitó todavía viéndose en el espejo. 

—Mi amor, te ves muy apuesto—elogió Mikoto sumamente emocionada y orgullosa, en cuanto entró al aposento y descubrirlo demasiado atractivo. Traía consigo una bolsa de tela que cargaba en su hombro, una clara muestra de que planeaba salir de compras. 

La mujer de largos cabellos negros y rostro gentil caminó en la dirección donde estaba Sasuke, y con sutileza se sentó en la cama, golpeando levemente con la mano la superficie del colchón, instando a que le hiciera compañía. 

—¿Qué sucede mamá?—cuestionó expectante, además del lenguaje corporal algo pensativo que reflejaba Mikoto, cuando lo convidaba a tomar asiento y hablar a solas, se traducía a que algo andaba mal. 

—No es nada malo, es solo que...—se mordió el labio, indecisa de su decir eso que guardaba en su pecho o no. Al final soltó un gran suspiro y prosiguió:—...No deseo que te obligues a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad solo por mí—exclamó tomando las manos del Doncel entre las suyas. 

—Mamá, hago esto por que quiero, de verdad. No tienes nada de que preocuparte—mintió, deseaba que su progenitora no sufriera así por él, debido a que seguro iría a encarar a su padre insistiendo que dejara de hostigarlo con el tema de encontrar pareja, desencadenando en una discusión verbal fuerte. 

—Entiendo. Solo busco que no seas infeliz, cariño.—señaló, exponiendo el motivo de su mortificación—Si en algún momento te sientes así, por favor habla conmigo.—sugirió tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su retoño, a fin de que sus miradas se encontrarán—Te quiero, Sasuke—y dicho esto lo abrazó—No te guardes para ti lo que sientes. 

El retoño Uchiha devolvió el abrazo, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer que lo trajo a este mundo. Sospechaba que a su madre le dolía la partida de Itachi, se culpaba por no haber hecho más por él, y que éste se viera en la necesidad de fugarse de la casa. Todo por que no soportó el ambiente familiar, tener la influencia de Fugaku con la cuestión de formalizar un matrimonio por conveniencia, le resultó sofocante. Asimismo era el primogénito, tenía la carga de sí o sí obedecer la orden casarse con alguien que no amara, por más hijo modelo que fuera Itachi, llegó a un punto de quiebre. 

O al menos eso concluyó Sasuke, aunque su hermano mayor fue muy cercano a él, guardaba sus sufrimientos para sí mismo, así que no podía saber que pensaba. Iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando algo escondidas después de salir de la escuela, solo había transcurrido un mes desde su escape, pero no conversaban sobre el incómodo tema, no le apetecía ser inoportuno y más cuando veía a Itachi tan feliz al lado de su pareja Alfa. 

—Bien, iré a ver a tu hermano en secreto, ya le llevó algunos alimentos preparados para que los prueben esta semana—anunció Mikoto, dándole una palmada al botín que traía cargando en el hombro.—La casa de Shisui me queda cerca del mercado, así que pasaré por ahí, ¿algún mensaje que le quieras dar? 

—Dale mis saludos a Itachi y dile que lo extraño—comentó un poco nostálgico—¿Papá no sospechará? 

—Que lo haga, ya guardé mucho tiempo silencio, si se molesta allá él—expresó con todo el empoderamiento que podía tener una Omega—No te quito más tiempo, mi amor, que tengas una buena cita, cualquier cosa llámeme—aconsejó, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacía la puerta. 

—Espera Mamá—la detuvo, la susodicha volteó de inmediato—Solo quería que supieras que llegaré tarde, saldré con Naruto un rato después de mi cita.—informó, desviando un poco la vista, le daba algo de pena confesarle que se saldría de las reglas un rato, le haría pensar a su padre que su reunión con ese prospecto duró mucho más tiempo. A Fugaku no le importaba mentirle, estaba lejos de ser una figura paterna, pero le tenía una confianza increíble a Mikoto, que engañarla con esa artimaña no lo dejaría estar tranquilo. 

—De acuerdo, cariño, cuida mucho a Naruto-kun—pidió Mikoto con serenidad—Ya sabes, lo ideal es que sienta nuestro apoyo, para que la soledad de su hogar no lo devore, puede deprimirse—puntualizó con algo de aflicción, trayendo a su memoria recuerdos de cuando se topó con un Naruto niño llorando y entrando a todas las habitaciones buscando compañía. 

Estimaba a Naruto, era el hijo de una de sus mejores amigas, Kushina Uzumaki, sin embargo cuando ella y Minato fallecieron en ese accidente automovilístico, el pequeño Uzumaki solo tenía 8 años. Su custodia paso a manos de un tal Hiruzen Sarutobi, amigo íntimo de Minato, quien fue extremadamente frío y descuidado con el niño. Lo visitaba una vez al mes, solo para darle una cantidad de dinero suficiente, que salía de las cuentas bancarias que Kushina y su esposo le dejaron como beneficiario, con el objetivo de que pagará los gastos de la casa y comprara víveres. Nunca le dio cariño, ni lo acompañaba. 

Mikoto sostuvo discusiones con ese tal Hiruzen al respecto ¿Quién se creía ese viejo? ¡Dejaba a su suerte a un niño de 8 años, en completa soledad, en una casa de dos pisos altamente peligrosa! ¡Naruto no sabía cocinar y representaba un riesgo que se expusiera a una estufa! 

Sarutobi, Alfa ex militar sumamente altanero, solo se justificó que Naruto se haría un hombre fuerte viviendo solo, ya había aprendido a usar la lavadora y a calentar agua sin quemarse. Por primera vez Mikoto, salió de su papel de Omega linda y lo llenó de insultos al vejestorio, llamándolo lunático insensible, éste solo la ignoraba abandonando el lugar. 

La madre de Sasuke no llamó a servicios infantiles, por que ella misma se hizo cargo de Naruto. Presentía que si las autoridades se enteraban mandarían al pequeño Uzumaki a un orfanato, y dudaba que su tutor hiciera algo para impedirlo. Tampoco podría darle alojamiento en la casa Uchiha, Fugaku con sus políticas de cero influencia del exterior, no permitiría que alguien ajeno al clan viviera bajo su mismo techo. 

Por lo que, organizaba su tiempo para ir a ver a Naruto, atender sus necesidades de comer y bañarse, además de las emocionales. Sin descuidar su propio hogar, alterno sus atenciones tanto con sus hijos cómo con el rubio, fue duro, ya que su marido Alfa nunca vio con buenos ojos, pero como no descuido sus labores de esposa o madre, todo se limitó a comentarios mordaces. 

Al final todo ese esfuerzo rindió frutos, Naruto creció como un niño alegre, entusiasta y lo más importante sintiéndose querido. Como agradecimiento le mandaba regalos con cariño a Mikoto todos días de la madre y en su cumpleaños. 

Sin embargo ahora, se preocupaba de nuevo por el Uzumaki, ya que no sólo su tutor lo abandonó, otorgándole el derecho de hacerse responsable del dinero que le dejaron en herencia y de sus propias finanzas a los 17 años, sino también que estaba el hecho del género del rubio, él era un Omega. 

—Estaré al pendiente de ese cabeza hueca—comunicó tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer, estaba al tanto de que veía en Naruto, un tercer hijo. 

—Sé que no debería pedirte esto, pues tu también corres peligro al ser un Doncel, pero tu mantienes tu fuerza física, mientras que un Omega no es tan fácil defenderse durante su celo, pero en la medida de lo posible traten de huir los dos si se presenta el ataque de un Alfa.—explicó su sentir sumamente inquieta y triste, Mikoto conocía muy bien lo que ser un Omega implicaba y sus complicaciones. Por lo cual   
desde que supo el género de Naruto, empezó a preocuparse de que viviera solo, pero no podía hacer nada más, con la huida de Itachi, Fugaku se volvió desconfiado y un poco controlador. Soluciones como que Sasuke o ella se quedarán con el rubio haciendo compañía estaban fuera de alcance. 

—Descuida, todo va a estar bien.—tranquilizó con cierto tono sereno, y con una confianza muy notoria en aquellos ojos onix. Cuando Sasuke decidía algo era por que así se haría. 

—Gracias, ¡Espera tengo una idea!—exclamó Mikoto como si la idea que se atravesó en su cabeza fuera la mejor que se le hubiera ocurrido. Comenzó a rebuscar algo en su bolsa de tela—Ten, entrégale esta comida a Naruto-kun—informó, depositando dos contenedores grandes de comida, suficiente para tres o cuatro días. 

—Pero, ¿no era la comida de Itachi?—cuestionó, para acto seguido levantar una ceja, confundido completamente por el actuar de la mujer. 

—Si, pero tu hermano y Shisui no extrañaran ese recipiente con comida—comentó restándole importancia a que su arsenal culinario estuviera incompleto—Además Naruto-kun necesita nutrirse adecuadamente, seguramente estará comiendo alimentos chatarra—afirmó como si estuviera contemplando dicho escenario. 

—Si, demasiado ramen instantáneo y obento de supermercado a ingerido estas últimas semanas, todo por la pereza de cocinar—reveló sin ningún tapujo, el hecho de que fuera amigo de Naruto implicaba no que criticara y fuera con el chisme ala figura materna del rubio. 

—¡Lo sabía! Le dije que comiera sano, ¿de qué sirvió que le enseñara a preparar sus propios alimentos?—se quejó Mikoto, desde que el rubio cumplió 10 años, ella lo había instruido personalmente para que tuviera la habilidad de guisar diversos platillos sencillos, con las medidas de seguridad propias de la cocina.—Ay ese niño, la próxima vez que lo vea, lo voy a regañar—prometió algo indignada, poniendo sus manos en la cintura, como lo hacen las madres cuando se enteran que las han desobedecido. 

Madre e hijo de pronto tuvieron el impulso de reír al imaginar la cara del Uzumaki haciendo pucheros ante la reprimenda de no comer comidas saludables. 

—Cuídate, mi amor, te encargo mucho que le des eso a Naruto-kun—se despidió Mikoto al tiempo que agitaba su mano en señal de despedida, saliendo del cuarto de su hijo. Tenía que empezar a moverse si deseaba ir a visitar a Itachi sin levantar sospechas. 

A los pocos minutos de esa conversación maternal, Sasuke pasó por el salón de la casa, descubriendo que Fugaku se encontraba en el comedor leyendo, como de costumbre, el periódico recién comprado en una tienda de conveniencia. Era de los pocos Uchiha que se negaba a leer las noticias en los medios digitales, prefería los medios de comunicación impresos, según él tenían más alma, además adoraba al olor a papel y tinta. Por ese razón no estaba en casa cuando Sasuke regresó de la escuela. 

Mikoto Uchiha no se hallaba por ninguna parte, su hijo menor pensó que seguramente estaría ya con Itachi y Shisui en el apartamento que habían adquirido juntos. Se había tardado en su cuarto a propósito, lo ideal era que no salieran juntos pues el jefe de la familia podría intuir que algo planeaban. Y para justificar su tardanza cambio un poco su atuendo, agregando un bolso de hombro masculino donde resguardo los receptáculos con alimento que le entregó su progenitora, afortunadamente el clima no era caluroso así que no habría problema con que la comida se malograra. 

—Ya me voy—anunció Sasuke lo suficientemente fuerte para que su progenitor lo oyera. 

—¿Qué te sucedió en el pecho?—cuestionó con seriedad señalando el obvio vendaje que portaba Sasuke en sí cuerpo. Dobló el periódico que minutos antes estaba leyendo, le había llamado la atención que de nueva cuenta su hijo estaba herido en la misma zona. 

—Tuve un accidente en mi clase de kendo, un compañero se emocionó y me golpeó con la espada de madera—respondió, aportando toda la mayor información posible, con el objetivo de neutralizar cualquier intento de interrogatorio profundo. 

—Te he dicho que esos deportes de contacto no son para Donceles—lo reprendió, poniéndose de pie, tenía fruncido el ceño y una mirada severa, le molestaba que su retoño no obedeciera sus dictámenes—Después de que termine este semestre, abandonas ese club escolar, es una orden.—sentenció con voz autoritaria. 

—Esta bien—contestó, bajando la mirada como gesto de sumisión, lo menos que deseaba ahora era discutir, quería largarse al exterior lejos del ojo observador de Fugaku Uchiha. 

—¿Qué pasará si te haces una cicatriz en algún parte visible? Como la cara por ejemplo, recuerda la apariencia es lo más valioso que tiene un Doncel, perderla te condenará, piensa en tu futuro—expuso como argumento a su decisión, aunque no es que necesitara algo así, pero lo mencionó para convencer a Sasuke que eran preocupaciones válidas. 

*Mi futuro no es lo que te importa, maldito* pensó el Doncel con rabia, disimulando muy bien sus emociones, su progenitor era muy observador y cualquier cambio en su semblante lo evidenciaría. Por lo cual, contestó taciturno:

—Si, lo sé, me voy. 

Según las instrucciones que le dio su padre en la mañana, Akio Uchiha lo esperaría en un prestigioso restaurante italiano. Ese Beta era mucho mayor que él, tenía 27 años, y era hijo de un importante miembro del grupo de Uchihas conservadores,sumado a que tenía fama de tener un trabajo ejemplar y una encantadora personalidad. 

Y efectivamente en cuanto Sasuke arribó al restaurante, ahí identificó a Akio, vestía un conjunto de saco de color y un pantalón de vestir negro azabache, muy formal para el gusto del Doncel, al menos no traía corbata. El aspecto físico del Beta era promedio un hombre de piel trigueña, ojos ámbar y cabello café oscuro. Pocos Uchiha poseían esas características, pues la mayoría cumplía con el cabello y ojos oscuros. 

En cuanto el Doncel de cabello azabache entró en el campo de visión de Akio, éste cambió su expresión pensativa por una completamente llena de asombro, ya había conocido a Sasuke por fotografías pero verlo en persona era completamente diferente. 

—Wow, este ramo de flores no hacen justicia a tus encantos.—comentó aquel hombre, sonriendo como un galán de novela, le complacía mucho que el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha rebasara sus expectativas.—Mi nombre es Akio Uchiha—se presentó formalmente, con el conocimiento que el Doncel ya conocía su nombre, pero igual lo mencionó para exponer sus excelentes modales. 

Sasuke recibió un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos, los observó y se le revolvió el estómago. Le desagradaba, esa flor se relacionaba con la pureza y fragilidad, muchos amantes se las regalaban a los Omega, Donceles o incluso a las mujeres. A pesar de la mala primera impresión por el regalo, no hizo ni una mueca de desagrado por educación. 

—Un gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha—saludo con tono taciturno común, dándole la mano, no le sorprendió ni la apariencia ni los modales de su acompañante. Sospechaba que estaba fingiendo ser correcto y amable, ya sacaría las garras más tarde, todos sus prospectos lo hacían tarde o temprano. 

—Entremos entonces, Sasuke—invitó Akio, cediendole el paso al Doncel con toda la caballerosidad del mundo. 

El almuerzo fue una delicia al paladar, típico de la cocina italiana, no tanto así la conversación con Akio. En opinión de Sasuke, ese hombre Beta nunca paraba de hablar de sí mismo, exponiendo con gran entusiasmo y cierto aire de superioridad sus logros personales, y los sueños para el futuro que tenía. Estos temas no eran los más adecuados para una primera cita, sino más bien se asemejaban a argumentos que un buen partido le enseñaba a su futuro suegro o algo así. 

Indudablemente el Uchiha de ojos ámbar no conocía el significado de comer en silencio y en paz, sumado a que carecía de una pizca de modestia. Sasuke no era del tipo de Doncel que se impresionaba con los éxitos de los demás y actuaba como un bobo para que le contarán más, al contrario juzgaba a las personas rápidamente conforme relataban su visión de vida y sus objetivos, por eso siempre les preguntaba sobre sí mismos. 

Luego de degustar los manjares, lo único rescatable de esa salida, eñ joven Beta posó su mano sobre la del Uchiha menor y dijo:

—Sasuke eres aun más cautivador en persona, un Doncel de pocas palabras, reservado, pero excelente oyente con una belleza efectiva, cualidades que me encantan—concluyó con sus halagos e intento de cortejo—Seríamos una pareja envidiable, entonces ¿aceptarías formalizar un noviazgo?—preguntó, esa sonrisa de conquistador retorno a sus labios, dedicándole una mirada que irradiaba devoción y admiración por el Uchiha, esos ojos color avellana no mentían. 

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en una relación, de todas formas te agradezco por la velada.—rechazó Sasuke, recogiendo su mano, no le gustaban los cumplidos vacíos ni los tipos que adulaban a los donceles para conquistarlos fácilmente. Además ¿Qué clase de tipo era ese? Solo llevaban media hora de conocerse y ya quería que fueran prometidos. 

El Uchiha además clavó sus fríos ojos negros en su acompañante, esa mirada llena de desdén debía bastar para que se tragara el rechazo. Inmediatamente después se levantó de la mesa, donde momentos antes él y su invitado habían disfrutado de las especialidades que ofrecía ese restaurante de categoría. 

—¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?!—interrogó indignado el Beta, luego de su sorpresa inicial por el rechazo. Todo ese teatro del galán de telenovela se desvaneció cuando vio que sus encantos no derritieron el corazón del Doncel. Se puso de pie en el acto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a botarlo después de invitarle la cena, hacerle cumplidos y ofrecerle el trato de su vida?, claramente no iba a permitir que ahora lo dejara plantado. Le iba a hacer notar que de él nadie se burlaba. 

—Decides largarte justo cuando ya engulliste toda la comida, así que esa es tu verdadera cara, la de un oportunista.—comentó con una sonrisa burlona, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de Sasuke, que simplemente aceptaba salir con personas para obtener un beneficio. 

—Acepté venir aquí para quitarme de encima a mi padre, que te hayas hechos ilusiones no es mi culpa.—declaró, a él nadie le iba a reprochar por ser un aprovechado—Además si esta simple cena perjudica tu precaria estabilidad económica, aquí esta el dinero de la comida que consumí—expresó molesto, estrellando el dinero en efectivo sobre la mesa, por lo general en cada cita calculaba mentalmente el costo de la comida que consumió para tenerlo a la mano, en caso de que le hicieran dramas, como el de ahora. 

Los ojos ámbar de Akio temblaron de la rabia, le había salido caro tratar de humillar a Sasuke Uchiha, ya que los demás comensales que presenciaron esta escena se quedaron con la boca abierta a consecuencia de la contestación y las acciones astutas de parte de ese chico de cabellos oscuros. 

—¡Espera! ¡No me dejara en ridículo alguien como tú!—gritó, sujetando con fuerza el brazo, estaba sumamente furioso en toda su vida como Beta, ningún Doncel se le había resistido ni mucho menos hablado así. 

—Suéltame—exigió con voz normal pero con autoridad, no le gustaba gritar ni hacer escándalo al hablar, fulminándolo con sus afilados ojos negros, tratando de zafarse de ese agarre. 

—No te voy a soltar, belleza, hasta que me compenses por esto o recibas tu merecido—rebatió Akio levantando la mano, tenía la firme intención de golpear al Uchiha como escarmiento. 

—¡Oye, déjalo en paz!—ordenó un joven rubio, que se aproximó a la escena inmediatamente, agarrando por el hombro al violento sujeto, impidiendo que golpeara al joven pelinegro. Sus ojos azules centellaban en valentía y en sentido justiciero, nadie iba a golpear a un inocente en su presencia. 

A juzgar por las feromonas que emitió, los demás comensales se percataron de que se trataba de un Omega recesivo. Era bastante común que individuos con ese defecto en sus cuerpos se enfrentarán a Betas problemáticos, incluso se llegó a saber que no se dejaban intimidar por Alfas. 

Los Omega recesivos no tenían las hormonas tan a flor de piel, no estaban atados a la reacción de sumisión típica de los de su especie. Por lo tanto, su fortaleza mental, y física se igualaba a la de un Beta. 

Como siempre todo se resumía en quien tenía las feromonas y el carácter más fuerte. 

Sasuke conocía la identidad del valiente Omega, que se atrevió a enfrentar a ese altanero Beta del clan Uchiha, era nada más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo.


	2. Un Largo Camino 2da parte

—¡Fuera de aquí, entrometido! Esto sólo le concierne a mi Doncel y a mí—vociferó fuerte Akio con tanta ferocidad, como un depredador enfadado porque intentaban arrebatarle si presa, enviando una clara advertencia al chico que lo enfrentó, si insistía podría arrepentirse. 

—Naruto, retrocede—sugirió Sasuke, exponiendo la identidad del Omega que había intercedido minutos antes. 

El Uchiha de ojos ambar estaba completamente enfurecido, en lo que llevaba de vida jamás un Doncel lo había avergonzado tanto, la indiferencia de Sasuke ante su proposición hirió profundamente su ego y encendió su furia, juró que no iba a salir limpio de ahí. 

Al mismo tiempo se ensaño más con ese rubio metiche, a causa de que el Doncel lo llamó por su nombre. No se iba a dejar intimidar porque un amiguito le salió al paso. Tenía claro que sí éste se atrevía a hacer algo, desquitaría su rabia con él, a Akio Uchiha ningún Omega o Doncel le iban a decir que hacer. 

Lo que no previo fue que llamarle entrometido a ese Omega que se le acercó fue el peor error. 

—¿Tu Doncel dijiste?—murmuró Naruto entre dientes, apretando los puños con fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Nada lo molestaba más que tratarán a su mejor amigo como una posesión. 

—Serás idiota—pronunció el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras dichas, ese estúpido había cavado su propia tumba al considerarlo como suyo. 

Con la atención del Beta arrogante todavía en el Uzumaki, Sasuke se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento enérgico, podía ser un Doncel pero seguía siendo un hombre, con el grado de fuerza correspondiente pese a su apariencia. 

Akio volvió su atención a Sasuke al sentir anulado su agarre, momento que aprovecho Naruto, Con una agilidad y potencia que sólo un ex pandillero puede tener, le capturó el brazo y lo dobló contra la espalda, mientras sostenía con firmeza la extremidad bloqueada; a continuación el Doncel sujetó a Akio por la nuca, obligándolo a recostarse contra la mesa de unos comensales, quienes gritaron por la sincronización y velocidad del ataque. 

Sasuke y Naruto parecían agentes de policía que estaba neutralizando a un sospechoso. 

—¡Bastardos! ¡Se arrepentirán de lo que me hicieron!—amenazó Akio resistiéndose a la maniobra que lo mantenía inmovilizado y con la cara casi pegada en la mesa. 

—¡Ve y cuéntale a la policía que te hirieron un Doncel y un Omega dattebayo!—incitó el rubio con voz juguetona, mientras sofocaba la resistencia del tipo. —Será un honor para Sasuke y para mí ir a la estación y explicarles que aconteció aquí, cuando hay tantos testigos— declaró con una gran satisfacción al a su atacante caer en el viejo truco de usar su bocota para luchar. 

Por otro lado, con toda certeza los agentes de la ley terminarían burlándose del beta Uchiha pues les resultaba gracioso que Omegas sometieran a Alfas o Donceles a hombres Betas, como si fuera un espectáculo del sexo débil que domina al sexo fuerte o algo así. 

Después de que la policía llegó al restaurante, tal como se predijo, los agentes contuvieron su risa al conocer como se dieron los hechos, ya que no todos los días un Doncel y un Omega inmovilizaban a un Beta. El incidente quedó arreglado ahí mismo, Sasuke optó por no levantar cargos a cambio de que Akio no fuera de chismoso con Fugaku Uchiha, y le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera chantajearlo a él o a Naruto en un futuro, pues a ninguno de los dos Uchiha le convenía involucrar en un escándalo a sus padres. 

—Vaya tipo más idiota—opinó Naruto, caminando al lado de Sasuke, posando las manos detrás de su nuca, acaban de salir del restaurante—Reclamarte como su Doncel, y luego intentar amedrentarte, que ruin, tiene complejo de Alfa, el muy cabrón. 

Ahora que estaban más calmados, Sasuke puso apreciar el vestuario de Naruto. Un pantalón jeans azules, con una playera negra con franjas naranjas, que simulaban las heridas de un zarpazo y tenis azules. 

—Naruto, ¿por qué me seguiste al restaurante?—interrogó curioso, fue una sorpresa verlo ahí en el momento justo.—No te dije que me esperaras en el parque cuando mi cita terminara. 

—No tenía nada que hacer, además me pareció una buena idea salir juntos de ahí, y matar el tiempo a la vez, mientras esperaba a que tu cita terminara—justificó con serenidad, no les veía lo malo a esto. 

—Usuratonkachi—bufó con cansancio, debería estar acostumbrado a que hiciera este tipo de cosas. 

—¡Hey si no hubiera estado ahí, ese Beta con complejo de Alfa te hubiese golpeado'tteba!—exclamó su punto válido, en esta última cita si que se había puesto algo agresivo el beta, comúnmente no sucedía eso pero ese tal Akio se tomó el rechazo muy mal. 

—Pude defenderme solo, dobe—rebatió ese argumentó rápidamente y con tranquilidad como si lo que le dijo su amigo careciera de sustento.

Uzumaki estaba al tanto que no era débil físicamente, pese a ser Doncel, no obstante estaba el factor: amistad en juego, donde los amigos se protegen de los peligros. 

—No lo dudo, pero tú haces lo mismo conmigo, por lo general te mantienes cerca por si se presenta mi ciclo de calor y necesito de alguien que me cubra las espaldas de Alfas que piensan con la cabeza de abajo—observó, no era tonto, leía muy bien las intenciones buenas de su mejor amigo, le preocupaba su condición de Omega—Así que tómalo como un pagó por la protección que me das. 

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, conocía ese pequeño juego de cuidarse entre sí. Llevaban mucho tiempo haciéndolo, de hecho hasta Itachi participaba, al ser mayor que ellos los protegía de todo ya fuera un bravucón o un peligro, únicamente que ahora solo los dos menores quedaban como jugadores. 

Siguieron caminando un rato, ya habían acordado que, luego de que el Uchiha concluyera con su compromiso, saldrían a pasar el rato juntos. 

—¿De nuevo te heriste?—interrogó el Uchiha al percatarse de un vendaje en el torso del rubio. 

—¿Eh? No en absoluto—negó, confundido por la pregunta. 

—Entonces ¿por qué traes vendado el pecho?—preguntó ahora, señalando el lugar que estaba cubierto por las vendas. 

—Ah, esto. Bueno es que, la última vez que fui al gimnasio, me lastimé al levantar sobrepeso en la barra. Terminé con la barra aplastandome, pues los brazos se me habían cansado.—relató algo avergonzado por su imprudencia—Lo bueno que estaba el cejotas cerca y me ayudó, sino estaría ahora en el hospital por costillas rotas. 

—Eres un dobe descuidado, uno de estos días te matarás tú mismo—advirtió con naturalidad. 

—Tal vez... 

Escuchar esa contestación simple, dándole la razón, en lugar de contestar con escándalo o buscando refutar ese hecho, preocupó a Sasuke, cuando Naruto no contestaba los ataques verbales es que estaba enfermo o no algo lo estaba perturbando como para distraerse. 

El Uchiha debía pensar en alguna manera de preguntarle si tenía algún problema en la escuela, o en su hogar. El rubio tenía por costumbre guardarse para sí los conflictos y sentimientos, usar su sistema de defensa sonriendo falsamente, y fingir que nada sucedía hasta que explotaba. Mikoto, Itachi y el mismo Sasuke estaban al tanto de ese comportamiento e imaginaban que lo hacía con el fin de no causarles más molestias. 

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, Naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, una circunstancia lo estaba mortificando, tanto para que su mal humor por lo de Akio y su competitividad natural se enfriaron. 

—En serio, sé más precavido al hacer ejercicio, estaríamos preocupados si te lastimas—repitió con suavidad, enviándole el mensaje al rubio que contaba con un grupo selecto que velaban por su bienestar—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, mi madre o incluso Itachi, ahora que esta viviendo aparte, si lo llamas estará contigo en un santiamén. 

El Uzumaki hizo una cara de asombro total, intercambiando miradas con aquel Doncel, cuyos ojos se habían centrado en él. Lo habían atrapado, le producía miedo que su mejor amigo lo conociera bastante bien como para descifrar cada uno de sus gestos y comportamientos. 

—Lo sé, gracias, sólo estoy preocupado por los exámenes que vienen es todo—explicó el motivo de su actitud ensimismada, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, y sonriendo con sinceridad. 

El Doncel se tranquilizó por el momento, si lo presionaba con el tema, terminarían con una discusión inútil en donde uno se encerraría en un estado de negación. 

—Si eso te trae en las nubes estudia y todo saldrá bien, incluso podría ayudarte a estudiar—ofreció el Uchiha como alternativa—Ahora sigamos caminando—invitó. 

En el primer bote de basura de reciclaje orgánico, Sasuke desechó las flores que el desgraciado de Akio le obsequió. Su sentido de limpieza y responsabilidad le impidió dejar el ramo marchito abandonado en el restaurante, sería como dejar basura. 

—Pobres lirios quedaron en la basura, tan lindos que estaban—lamentó Naruto con un grado de tristeza, que se reflejó en sus ojos azules. 

—¿Los querías? Bueno eres un Omega, es natural que te gusten, te los hubiera guardado—comentó el Uchiha con burla, si bien era tan común que una flor tan tierna fue objeto de admiración del género de Naruto, no era una regla pero molestarlo con los estereotipos era entretenido. 

—¡Idiota, no es eso! Simplemente no me gusta ver flores o alguna planta desperdiciada así—recriminó ofendido el rubio, cayendo víctima de la broma de su mejor amigo. 

—Olvidé que eres un amante de la naturaleza—mencionó como si recién ese detalle lo hubiera descubierto por primera vez. 

El Uzumaki tenía como pasatiempo cuidar todo tipo plantas, su gusto era que cada cierto tiempo compraba diferentes especies del reino vegetal y decoraba su hogar con ellos, encontraba en esa actividad una relajación increíble. Además tenía un pequeño huerto en macetas en el patio de su casa. A tal grado llegaba su gusto que era voluntario en el club de horticultura y jardinería de la escuela, echando una mano de vez en cuando. 

—Solo sentí pena por ellas que hayan sido compradas por un estúpido no es su culpa, además pude prolongar su vida útil un poco más—reitero pensando en un hubiera que no iba a regresar. 

Sin ninguna duda, Sasuke volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el bote de basura donde echó las plantas, el papel celofán en que estaban envueltas las protegió de la suciedad, asimismo fueron segundos lo que duraron en el contenedor, en el cual únicamente había desperdicios orgánicos como pasto, ramas de árboles que fueron podados, aunque también se hallaban cáscaras de frutas. 

—¡Teme!—exclamó por la sorpresa de verlo hurgar en lo desperdicios. 

—Ten—ofreció el ramo pero desprendiendo el envoltorio que tuvo contacto con la basura—Estaban protegidas así que están limpias. 

—Gracias—agradeció recibiendo las flores con cuidado, mirándolas con mucho cariño, afortunadamente ningún pétalo se cayó. 

Ese detalle que tuvo Sasuke con él, significaba mucho, el Uchiha odiaba la suciedad, que la haya tocado con el fin de no verlo triste por el destino de unas simples plantas, hablaba de su sensibilidad y empatía también. 

—Vamos a un centro comercial para que te laves las manos—invitó el rubio cargando sus flores en su regazo, retomando su caminata. 

Mientras buscaban el lugar para higienizar sus manos, Sasuke meditó para sus adentros la misma problemática de siempre. 

estaba realmente harto de tener que lidiar con estas situaciones donde se involucraban hombres sopencos, cuyos egos tenían el tamaño del monte Fuji. Y que sólo se creían superiores por el detalle de haber nacido como Betas masculinos "normales", y ser los unicos que se interesaban en desposar a algún Doncel. 

Si bien eran cierto que los Alfas también podrían procrear con los Donceles, las parejas de este tipo eran pocas, ya que la mayor parte de la élite rara vez se fijaba en otro ser que no fuera un Omega. La razón era muy sencilla un Doncel no desprendía con feromonas ni contaba con un ciclo de calor como los Omega, por lo tanto no atraían inmediatamente a un Alfa. 

Lo peor del caso es que Sasuke conocía de antemano que estos encuentros desafortunados iban a seguir presentándose, pues el culpable de sus desgracias, Fugaku Uchiha no se iba a dar por vencido. De modo que no podía escapar de este ciclo de entrevistas de matrimonio arregladas, mucho menos tomar represalias. 

Ciertamente su progenitor para la próxima semana, ya le tendría un nuevo candidato y una nueva cita, eligiendo siempre al hijo Beta de algún conocido. Que desgracia tener que vivir con el enemigo en casa. 

Detestaba esa forma de pensar colectiva que su padre y la misma sociedad tenían respecto a los donceles, estaban hechos para casarse con un buen partido y tener familia, mismo papel que cumplían los Omega actualmente. 

Muy pocos Donceles y Omegas se graduaban de las Universidades o emprendían alguna empresa, pero los que lo hacían luchaban contra los prejuicios sociales y los roles de género. Precisamente por que si era posible escaparse de ese paradigma, Sasuke permanecía en su postura de terminar una carrera universitaria, conseguir un empleo y largarse de la casa de sus padres. 

Las únicas ventajas que Uchiha encontraba al ser un Doncel era que no le afectaba la voz de Alfa, ni tampoco atraería la atención equivocada de desconocidos que lo único que deseaban era dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Pero precisamente esa era la desventaja con la que contaban los Omega. 

Naruto Uzumaki era un Omega sumamente recesivo, no le afectaba la voz de Alfa, ni se intimidaba por nadie, podría hacerse pasar por un Beta. No obstante esto tenía una explicación perfectamente lógica no le había llegado el celo, ni emitía feromonas si quiera, mas si era capaz de diferenciar lo distintos géneros mediante los olores corporales. 

Precisamente por esa razón era muy peligroso que anduviera solo, Mikoto temía que entrara en calor y quedara tan vulnerable que cualquier Alfa se pudiera aprovechar. Así que Sasuke actuaba como un guardián que pudiera darle una mano. 

—¿Sasuke, qué hacemos? Estas flores no aguantarán mucho con este clima y aún estamos lejos del centro comercial—preguntó Naruto a su amigo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, exponiendo los pobres lirios que comenzaban a perder su brillo. 

—Regresemos a tu casa para que atiendas a las plantas—contestó, poniéndose delante de él para que dieran vuelta juntos y cambiar de rumbo. 

—Pero tú querías ir al cine, y yo deseaba visitar el nuevo restaurante de ramen que está por el centro de la ciudad. 

—Yo ya comí y no creo poder dar otro bocado más—confesó, sobando su estómago inflamado por la comida—Además mira el clima esta algo nublado, nuestros asuntos pueden esperar—indicó observando el cielo, el rubio lo imitó topándose con ese cielo algo nublado. 

—Pero...—dudo, sino hubiera insistido con lo de las flores, pudieron ir al lugar donde su amigo quería y resguardarse de la lluvia ahí mismo. Ahora se sentía culpable, había arruinado los planes primero. 

—Mi madre te mando un recipiente con comida casera—informó como estrategia para convencerlo. 

—¡Comida casera de Mikoto-san, genial dattebayo!—celebró, levantando los puños al aire, luego cortó su buen humor al caer en cuenta de un importante detalle—Espera, ¿por qué me envió comida? 

—Se entero de tus pésimos hábitos alimenticios—respondió comunicándole la noticia sin ningún reparo, no era un crimen real decirle a tu madre cuando su protegido estaba siendo negligente consigo mismo. 

—¡Traidor, le fuiste con el chisme!—culpó, señalando con su dedo acusador al Uchiha. 

—Tenía que hacerlo antes de que terminaras siendo un Omega obeso por comer porquerias—justificó, encogiendo sus hombros su acusaciones no lo asustaban, no había hecho nada malo—Me lo agradeces después, dobe. 

—¡Sasuke—teme! 

—¡Cállate y camina! 

Se dirigieron con nuevo destino a la casa del Uzumaki, mientras tomaban la avenida principal, la cual se caracterizaba por los múltiples establecimientos de ropa, y calzado, pese al alto número de personas transitando, era la vía más directa que los llevaría a la zona residencial donde vivía Naruto y Sasuke, era como un atajo. 

Durante el trayecto, el Uchiha se percató que su amigo detuvo su paso abruptamente para observar algo que despertó su interés. 

—¿Dobe?—preguntó curioso 

—Esas chicas tienen las marcas de Soulmate en sus hombros—indicó, mirando a las susodichas que estaban mirando entusiasmadas un escaparate con vestidos de gala. 

Una de las féminas, de un cabello rizado rojo, llevaba una blusa que dejaban ver los piel morena de los hombros; en tanto la otra mujer, más alta que la primera y de un hermoso cabello rubio corto, traía una blusa que le cubría solo el hombro izquierdo, dejando reanudó el otro. Las dos chicas compartían un símbolo en común: una flor de loto que se asomaba en el hombro derecho de cada una. 

—Puede ser un tatuaje simple de pareja—comentó cómo posibilidad, no era extraño que algunas personas se hicieran tatuajes alusivos a ese tema, aunque no fueran Soulmate de verdad. 

Existía un amplio mercado dedicado a esa idea romántica de que por ahí estaba la otra mitad de tu alma. El arte del tatuaje principalmente catapultó esa tendencia de tatuaje en pareja, asimismo la industria de la moda presentó la ropa combinada de pareja, conjuntos de prendas que daban esa impresión de complementarse como el Yin y Yang. 

Explicado de forma científica, los Soulmate compartían cierta semejanza con el lazo del compañero destinado, que unía a Alfas y Omegas, se diferenciaba en una característica fundamental era aún más difícil de encontrar. 

Se sabía también que en ese tema no había distinción de género alguno, incluso un Beta o Doncel podría tener un alma gemela, se gestaron algunos problemas debido a situaciones en que un Alfa y un Omega eran compañeros destinados más no Soulmate o también ocurrió que relaciones de muchos años se vinieron abajo cuando el alma gemela de un Doncel venía a reclamar su lugar, peleándose con el Beta o Alfa que era su pareja en ese momento. 

Entre otros altercados que terminaron con finales bastante trágicos, por ello muchos preferían pasar del tema y no obsesionarse sobre ese asunto de si la pareja era o no, un Soulmate. 

—Esa chica de ahí es una Alfa, su olor me dice que está contenta con su pareja—describió Naruto usando su nariz—La otra seguro es una Beta, no percibo feromonas a su alrededor. 

—Insisto que es un tatuaje de pareja—persistió en su postura Sasuke.

—Puede ser...pero si son Soulmate, y lograron encontrarse, definitivamente fue como ganarse la lotería—comentó Naruto sonriendo con ternura. 

El Doncel contempló al Omega, a pesar de que su mirada se veía cargada de los mejores deseos para la pareja, que no hacían más que divertirse juntas y demostrar su amor con besos en la mejilla. Su sexto sentido le decía al Uchiha que había un rastro de añoranza en aquella ojos azules, como si anhelara tener esa conexión con alguien. 

Prosiguieron caminando, hasta que la casa de Naruto apareció en la vista de ambos jóvenes, también descubrieron a una mujer joven, cuyo cabello marrón estaba atado a una coleta, a su lado estaba echado un perro de raza Shiba inu rojizo. Aquellos invitados fueron reconocidos por el dueño de la vivienda. 

—¡Hana—oneechan! 

Hana Inuzuka trabajaba en una asociación de cuidado animal, donde uno de los servicios que ofrecían consistía en sacar a pasear a perros, cuyos dueños no tenían tiempo de atenderlos en como se debía, ya que que vivían solos, pero que hacían tenían las ganas de solucionar este problema. 

Naruto pertenecía a ese grupo de personas responsables y amante de los animales, amaba a su perro Kurama demasiado. Hacía 4 años que estaba con ese espécimen Shiba Inu tan hermoso y especial, Mikoto se lo regaló para su cumpleaños doceavo para que le hiciera compañía al rubio y sus plantas. 

Kurama en cuanto vio a su dueño, se puso como loco, el entusiasmo desbordante se palpaba en el movimiento de su cola y en los saltitos de felicidad, Hana apenas pudo contenerlo con la correa. 

—No alimentes su efusividad, ignoralo hasta que se tranquilice—recomendó la Inuzuka, dando pequeños tirones al can para ejercer su papel de líder dominante. Aprovechando para recordarle también al Uzumaki las lecciones de disciplina canina.—Kurama, siéntate—ordenó al perrito, quien obedeció después de unos segundos largos. 

El Uchiha se acercó en cuanto el can se tranquilizó, ya había sido víctima de sus ataques de amor perruno, donde quedaba todo lleno de baba, por lo que guardo su distancia. 

Kurama acató la orden al percibir el aura de líder dominante de la Inuzuka, dedicándose a ver con devoción a Naruto y Sasuke, a la par que Hana le hacía diversos comentarios al rubio acerca del comportamiento y el tiempo de paseo que se invirtió en ese día.   
Posteriormente le entregó la correa al Omega, notificándole que volvería mañana a la misma hora. 

—Por cierto, lindas flores, ¿te las regaló tu novio?—preguntó Hana con cierto tono pícaro, al ver el ramo de lirios blancos que cargaba y que tanto protegía el Uzumaki, este se sonrojo un poco. Momento que aprovechó Inuzuka para guiñarle un ojo, contemplando orgullosa la reacción de pocos amigos de Sasuke. Misión cumplida, hacer enfadar al amigo—novio resultaba ser un placer. 

—Nada que ver Hana—onechan, verás es que...—negó de inmediato, un poco ruborizado. 

—Tranquilo, no necesito explicaciones—cortó, una broma dejaba de ser graciosa cuando la víctima iba a dar explicaciones—Bueno nos vemos mañana que amenaza tormenta—se despidió, comenzando a correr por la calle. 

El Uzumaki, con su mascota a su lado y sus lirios abrazados, procedió a abrir la puerta de la vivienda, el Uchiha reparó en el perrito que lo olfateó unos segundos y luego se entretuvo viéndolo detenidamente al mismo tiempo que meneaba la colita. 

Los truenos se hicieron presentes en aquel cielo gris, proclamando la inevitable lluvia que se desataría. 

—La lluvia es inminente—soltó Sasuke, deseando ya entrar en el interior de la vivienda, odiaba mojarse. 

—Menos mal que aún no se desata, sino todos hubiéramos terminado empapados—comentó por su parte Naruto, abriendo la puerta finalmente—Adelante, pasa. 

Entraron los dos jóvenes al interior de la casa, con ánimos de pasar un buen rato. Naruto pensó en poner alguna película en Netflix o jugar videojuegos, después de todo, tenían toda la tarde por delante. 

Los ladridos repentinos de Kurama fueron la señal para que sus compañeros peludos emergieran del interior de la casa, dando maullidos fuertes. Dos majestuosos gatos negros con ojos ámbar se aproximaron al vestíbulo. 

—Indra, Ashura—llamó Sasuke, después de quitarse los zapatos, agachándose a verlos, los mininos corrieron hacía él. 

—Te extrañaban mucho, Sasuke—comentó Naruto viendo cómo los felinos ronroneaban y se frotaban contra la pierna del Doncel. 

—Itachi y yo también los hemos echado de menos—contestó con un atisbo de tristeza, dibujando una sonrisa melancólica, esos gatos habían sido sus mascotas al principio. 

La historia detrás de Indra y Ashura fue la siguiente:

Hace 4 años, los hermanos Uchiha encontraron a unos gatitos de color negro carbón, abandonados en una caja de cartón que se descomponía por la lluvia, estaban acurrucados juntos soportando el clima. 

Sintiendo piedad por ellos, tomaron a los pequeños felinos y los mantuvieron escondidos en su hogar. Al principio funcionó gracias a la complicidad de Mikoto, sin embargo eventualmente Fugaku los descubrió su secreto, bajó el argumento de que las garras de un animal podría lastimar sus preciadas caras de Doncel, le ordenó a su esposa que echara fuera a esos terribles animales. 

En ese entonces, Mikoto era más sumisa, mas no tonta, no botó a los gatitos sino que los llevó a la casa de Naruto, y le proporcionó dinero para que los cuidara. Haciendo mancuerna con su "hijo postizo", la Omega ayudó a criar a los animales realizando visitas periódicas junto a Sasuke e Itachi.

Era un hueco legal que los Donceles fueran a ver a sus mascotas en la casa del Uzumaki pues no era territorio dominados por Fugaku Uchiha. 

—Les daré mimos más tarde—prometió Sasuke, pues recordó que había tocado basura y no era correcto tocarlos con las manos sucias. Indra y Ashura dieron un fuerte maullido en agradecimiento. 

Posteriormente a que el Uchiha limpiara sus manos, Naruto se dispuso a poner comida a sus mascotas, siempre eran primero sus criaturas, por ellas y sus plantas era que su soledad y la muerte de sus padres no lo deprimía tanto, mantenerse ocupado era una excelente terapia, eso le recomendó su psicólogo. 

Cuando por fin estaban sentados a la mesa, fue cuando la lluvia desató su fuerza, la cantidad de agua que cayó del cielo era enorme, se notaba a través de la puerta de cristal corrediza que conectaba el salón con el jardín. 

Sasuke agradeció que estaban bajo techo ahora, hubiera sido complicado traer comida en su mochila. 

Agradecido con los dioses de la fortuna, el azabache colocó el cargamento que veía guardando en su mochila. Debían revisar que alimentos preparados le había enviado Mikoto al rubio.

En uno de los receptáculos se hallaba una enorme cantidad de arroz hervido, calculando parecía suficiente para 3 o 4 días, que únicamente necesitaba ser calentado en una arrocera; mientras que el otro contenedor guardaba en su interior múltiples recipientes de plástico más pequeños, seguramente cada uno poseía un guisado diferente. 

Descubrieron onigiris rellenas de atún y algunos acompañamientos tales como:  
salmón a la plancha (Yaki sake), pollo en salsa (Tori Teriyaki), cerdo al jengibre (Buta no Shogayaki), salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo (Tako—chan), espinacas con sésamo (Gomaae) y finalmente una variedad se verduras como zanahorias, tomates cherry y tofu. 

—¿Todo esto traías en tu mochila?—interrogó el rubio asombrado de que no se notara toda esa carga—Es increíble que no se haya malogrado estos manjares. 

—El clima estuvo de nuestro lado, y que mi cita no duró mucho—exhibió el azabache, encogiendo sus hombros, como posible explicación a que este increíble golpe de suerte. 

—Creo que exageró Mikoto-san con su regalo, parece que quiere engordarme con su amor—comentó el Omega anonadado por la cantidad de comida que había ahí. Una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por su sien. 

—Así no te sentiras tentado en ingerir esos alimentos chatarra como ese ramen instanteo que tanto daño te hace—expuso el Doncel como ventaja principal, fácilmente eso cubriría sus necesidades básicas. 

—¡Hey no te metas con mi sagrado ramen! Además solo lo como de vez en cuando—chilló molesto. 

Sasuke puso una expresión en su rostro de "Ajá lo que digas", mejor guardo silencio, no llegarían a ningún lado con esa discusión acerca del ramen. 

El rubio al presenciar que no hubo otro comentario atacando a su platillo favorito, retomó la conversación con otro tema: 

—Itachi y Shisui nunca pasarán hambre si reciben semejante banquete cada semana—observó estaba al tanto que Mikoto le elaboraba almuerzos enormes con el fin de que su hijo mayor y su yerno pudieran dedicarse completamente a sus empleos sin preocuparse por cocinar. 

—Pues prepárate porque seguro mi madre hará lo mismo contigo de ahora en adelante.—comunicó sonriendo de medio lado—Bienvenido al club de los consentidos de Mikoto Uchiha—celebró divertido, golpeando la frente del rubio con sus dedos, tal como Itachi lo hacía cuando les tomaba el pelo. 

—¡Esto es tu culpa, Sasuke—teme!—exclamó apuntandolo de manera acusadora. 

—Ya, ya, luego te quejas, calientemos algo de esto para que sea tu cena

Al final, terminó Naruto colocando dos porciones de arroz en la arrocera para que se calentara, a la vez que Sasuke templara el salmón a la plancha en un sarten con un poco de aceite, sirviendo algo de espinacas con sésamo en otro tazón. El Uchiha lo acompaño en su merienda ingiriendo algunss salchichas en forma de pulpo, para que su amigo no sintiera que era el único que consumía ese festín. 

Todo iba bien hasta que Naruto se le ocurrió, como a muchos jóvenes, revisar su teléfono inteligente mientrss comía. 

—Te vas a atragantar con el próximo bocado idiota—amonestó el Uchiha a su amigo por no poner atención a los platos que degustaba, no se le haría raro que se le cayera la comida antes de que llegara a sus labios, todo por estar distraído. 

—Estoy atento—contestó en automático sin desprender los ojos de su móvil, persistiendo en su mala conducta. 

Y como si fuera el Uchiha fuera un especie de adivino, justo pasó que el pedazo de pescado se le resbaló de los palillos al Uzumaki, pero como seguía con la vista en el móvil no se dio cuenta, y cuando lo quiso morder con sus dientes se topó con un ligero calambre que lo descolocó. 

—¡Te lo dije!, ¡suelta el celular, dobe!—demandó con exasperación, las distracciones debido a los teléfonos inteligentes lo irritaban y más en la mesa donde deberían estar conversando normalmente—¿A quién le escribes tanto? ¿Hyuga está en problemas?—se decidió a preguntar llevado por la curiosidad. 

Concluyó que la única que pudiera estar chateando con su mejor amigo era Hinata Hyuga, una amiga que hizo en el club de jardinería, que también era Omega, de hecho eran cercanos por compartir género y por su afición a las plantas. 

Era una chica tranquila y de buenos modales, no trataba mucho con ella pero con lo que Naruto le contaba se dio una idea del tipo de persona que era. 

—Ehh...—titubeó unos segundos, pero luego se dio cuenta que si intentaba mentir, de nada serviría—...A Sakura—chan—confesó desviando sus ojos azules, esperando la reacción negativa. 

—¡¿Todavía estas en contacto con Sakura?!—increpó con fuerza, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, esa noticia lo indignó completamente. 

—Hace una semana me escribió un mensaje de texto, preguntando si podríamos hablar por video llamada y acepte, entonces...—inició su relato detrás de aquel contacto con la joven de ojos verdes y cabellera rosada. 

—Usuratonkachi ¡¿Qué no tienes amor propio? Ya olvidaste lo que nos hizo!—vociferó todavía más exaltado, centrando sus furiosos ojos negros en los fanales azules de ese Omega cabeza hueca. 

—¡No, no lo he olvidado, pero ella está de verdad arrepentida ttebayo!—acreditó levantándose de su asiento también, ese aire de superioridad que mostraba el Uchiha no le gustaba nada. 

—Y ahí vas tú y le crees a la primera—reprobó, retrociendo hacía su asiento, tapando su rostro con la manos, estaba realmente frustrado y decepcionado del actuar del rubio—¡Eres el rey de los que idiotas!—gritó negando con la cabeza. 

Sasuke no podía decidir que lo irritaba más si la actitud estúpida del Uzumaki o que todavía no podía olvidar aquella alta traición de parte de Sakura Haruno. Así se le denominaba a una persona que se cree superior solo por que su género resultó Alfa y que se jacta de tener a dos chicos que puede usar como reemplazo en uno del otro en el amor. 

Y es que fue horrible que tu propia amiga Alfa diga que intentará una relación con el Doncel que siempre le gustó, en este caso Sasuke, y que si no funciona siempre puede optar por la segunda opción, Naruto el Omega. 

—¡Hey no soy idiota, simplemente quiero darle una segunda oportunidad, eso es todo'tteba!—manifestó Naruto sumamente ofendido, presentía que Sasuke se pondría como loco, era tan rencoroso que prefería perder una amistad de 6 años por un error estúpido, que sentarse a conversar al respecto con la persona implicada. 

—Te va a volver a lastimar, Naruto, Sakura actúa de ese modo, hace que tengas lastima por ella y luego te manipula—dilucidó el proceder de Haruno, si actitud le era más que familiar, siempre tan infantil, le encantaba hacerse la víctima. 

—¡Sasuke, esta vez Sakura es sincera, debiste haberla visto, lloró!—espetó como prueba del cambio de su amiga, era muy difícil que un Alfa expresara lágrimas por problemas con amigos, por lo general lo hacían por su pareja o crías. 

—Allá tú si le crees sus teatros, si esa Alfa te hace algo, no vengas a llorar conmigo—amenazó tajantemente, muy en el fondo, Sasuke no deseaba que Naruto y Sakura se toparan, podría caber la posibilidad de que la joven Alfa estuviera planeando conquistar al rubio Omega, y eso no lo iba a permitir. 

—Si ajá, crees que Sakura—chan me hará algo malo por que es Alfa, tomaré en cuenta tu resolución, soy un Omega y todo mundo cree que me ven la cara por ello—dijo algo dolido, no le gustaba mucho que lo subestimaran. 

Comprendía que Mikoto Uchiha se preocupaba más por él al ser ambos Omega, pero sabía que los demás lo consideraban un iluso. 

Desvío la mirada a otro lado, apretó los dientes totalmente furioso, triste e impotente, que su propio mejor amigo lo juzgara de ese modo también. ¡Maldita sea sabía lo que hacía! Quería golpearlo. 

Ser testigo de semejante declaración hizo que Sasuke se arrepintiera de sus palabras, técnicamente le había dicho que lo que le pasara él mismo se lo buscaría y que no viniera pedir consuelo después. Había actuado como un idiota insensible, como Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre que encasillaba a los demás y sufrían desgracias se lo tenían merecidas al salir de su papel establecido. 

—Naruto lo que dije...—titubeó nervioso, ideando una manera de enmendar este desastre—...lo siento, no quise decir eso...Es que...no tengo excusa, actúe como estúpido—se disculpó de inmediato, así como era lo suficientemente altanero para tener una lengua afilada, era lo suficientemente maduro para ofrecer una disculpa si metía la pata. 

El Omega alzó sus ojos azules posándolos en el Doncel, se le notaba afectado, había desviado la mirada consternado, como si estuviera super mortificado. 

—No quise lastimarte, no es por tu género, es que no quiero que te hagan pasar un mal rato personas que ya conocemos como son, es eso solamente—manifestó más sereno, buscando en Naruto una reacción positiva. 

El Uzumaki meditó la muestra de arrepentimiento de su mejor amigo, éste estaba con una expresión facial de fatalidad, era el mismo que hacía cuando advertía que había ido demasiado lejos. 

Cuando ambos fueron niños hubo veces en que peleaban por un juguete o porque odiaban perder, así que el Uchiha escupía algunas palabras que después lo llenaban de pesadumbre al observar como el Uzumaki lloraba. 

Y ahora Sasuke traía esa misma cara, sin Itachi que mediara o lo ayudara a escoger una disculpa adecuada, estaba perdido.  
Por lo general con lo orgulloso que era, estas muestras de arrepentimiento siempre eran sinceras, y se apreciaba. 

—Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer—enunció, poniéndose de pie y dándole palmadas en los hombros del Doncel—Tendré cuidado con Sakura—chan, ¿Estás contento con eso?—habló, volteando a ver al Uchiha, fingiendo estar ofendido. 

—Por supuesto—alcanzó a decir, ver sonreír de nuevo a Naruto le devolvió el alma al cuerpo—Ahora come aunque sea un salchicha, di "Ahhh" —le ofreció sosteniendo el bocado con sus palillos. 

Sasuke atajo el bocado sellando su reconciliación como amigos. El resto de la velada estuvo magnífica, luego de lavar los platos, se los dos amigos se acomodaron en uno de los sillones más amplios que estaba en el salón. Decidieron ver algunas películas en Netflix y hacer palomitas de maíz. Kurama se echó al de Naruto, recargando su hocico en las piernas de su dueño; entretanto Ashura e Indra descansaban sobre las rodillas de Sasuke, emitiendo suaves ronroneos ante las caricias que su anterior dueño les brindaba. 

Definitivamente era un estupenda estampa. 

De repente las garras de Ashura, al estar jugando con la camisa del Uchiha, fueron atrapadas entre las fibras de la tela sin querer, quejandose con maullidos desesperados. En un instante Sasuke lo ayudó a desencajar las uñas afiladas del felino, abriendo su camisa, revelado un vendaje en el área del pecho y hombro. 

—¿Tuviste un accidente en el kendo otra vez?—inquirió Naruto, presionando con su dedo la área afectada, recibiendo un sobresalto por parte de su mejor amigo, quien le retiró la mano bruscamente. 

—No me toques, duele, idiota—replicó. 

—Te devuelvo tu consejo, "Un día de estos te vas a matar tú solo"—contraatacór a modo de revancha el Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja. 

—No puedes usar mis argumentos en mi contra, cuando sufriste un accidente también—refutó el Uchiha dando una palmada ligera en la herida del rubio que se hizo en el gym, señalando la evidencia que le impedía dar lecciones de cuidado personal. 

—¡Hey que duele, dattebayo!—exclamóretrocediendo ante el toque, como si también el dolor lo hubiese invadido—Vengativo hasta la médula. 

—Si ya me conoces para que me provocas—dijo con voz triunfal. 

Al punto de las 8 de la noche, el azabache abandonó la residencia de su mejor amigo, con el malentendido resuelto su humor había vuelto a la normalidad. Más valía irse ya, para no tener que oír el discurso de Fugaku Uchiha sobre irse a divertir por ahí. 

Sin ánimos de seguir viendo la televisión, Naruto fue a revisar si Kurama y los demás ya estaban en sus camitas, desde que Sasuke se fue, los gatos se regresaron a sus torres a reposar, y el perro se fue a jugar con un juguete rechinador. 

Con un aire conmovedor al descubrir a sus mascotas durmiendo plácidamente, se recluyó en su habitación para descansar, asegurando su puerta al ponerle el cerrojo por si acaso, nunca se era demasiado precavido con sus mascotas. 

Ya dentro de su cuarto, se desnudo rápidamente y se colocó frente al espejo. Saltando a la vista un símbolo plasmado en la piel del pecho: El Abanico del clan Uchiha un poco difuminado, y encima de este estaba un sol y luna negros. 

Esa marca era el signo de Soulmate. Naruto sospechaba que Sasuke podría tener algo así en su cuerpo. 

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro? 

Fácil. Solo existían dos posibilidades: Itachi y Sasuke, pues eran los dos únicos vástagos dentro de la familia Uchiha.

No obstante el primogénito, osea Itachi, ya había abandonado la mansión familiar. Y aunque no fuera así, Naruto lo habría descartado en seguida. 

Cuando Itachi venía a su mente, su corazón no se ponía como loco, ni la temperatura de esa marca se elevaba. Eventos que si pasaban en cuanto cruzaba miradas con Sasuke, o lo veía sonreír. 

Este hecho inició a partir de los 16 años, período en que ese signo se manifestó, y el cual oculto con la ropa o con vendajes. 

Naruto empezó a rozar con anhelo ese vestigio, sospechaba que este se manifestó en esa zona del cuerpo debido a un acontecimiento que marcó su infancia. 

En un época que se le antojaba lejana, sus padres tenían poco de haber fallecido de morir, sin familia cercana que se encargaban de él, pues la familia tradicional de Kushina le retiró la palabra debido a que se casó con Minato, un hombre con ascendencia americana. Sintiéndose triste y solo huyó hasta el domicilio de los Uchiha. Mikoto al verlo llorando en la entrada de su vivienda, lo resguardo, rogándole a Fugaku que por esa vez lo dejara pasar la noche ahí. A regañadientes el Alfa Uchiha aceptó, pero sólo por esa vez. 

El primero en abrazar y consolar a Naruto fue Itachi, por primera vez el pequeño huérfano lloró tanto que sus ojos se pusieron rojos y se hincharon. Después de que se tranquilizó, Sasuke depósito un beso en su frente y en su pecho del lado del corazón, imitando las muestras de consuelo de Mikoto Uchiha.   
Según ella si alguien te besaba en el área del pecho que cubría a ese órgano, las penas dolerían menos. 

Invocar ese lindo recuerdo de su niñez, suscitó que el signo Soulmate se calentara aún más. 

—Tal vez ahí fue cuando decidí que quería estar siempre con Itachi—niichan y Sasuke, pero más con el teme—musitó reviviendo esos sentimientos que siendo niño descubrió que le profesaba al Doncel. 

Naruto sopeso que lo ideal era acostarse en la cama, sino podría caerse debido al extasis que le ocasionaría dicho ritual, este consistía en tocar el símbolo de Soulmate al unísono de fantasear con Sasuke con el objetivo de calmar su ansiedad por no tenerlo a su lado. 

Había callado un año y medio para no causarle problemas al amor de su vida. Naruto estaba al corriente de la ideología tradicional de Fugaku Uchiha, no aceptaría que un Omega fuera pareja de un Doncel procedente del prestigioso Clan Uchiha. De por sí el matrimonio entre Fugaku y Mikoto se tambaleaba en ocasiones, no quería ser el motivo de su separación. 

—Sasuke, te quiero...—musitó, cerrando los ojos lentamente, y con la yemas de los dedos delineó el Abanico bicolor—No sabes cuanto quisiera tenerte a mi lado. 

Arqueó su espalda, comenzando a masturbarse con ahínco. Esto era más profundo que un deseo sexual, simplemente era ese anhelo y necesidad de consolarse, sentirse cerca al ser amado. Visualizó a Sasuke en su cabeza, ese cabello negros color ébano, esos profundos ojos oscuros que parecían ver a través de él, la forma de su cara, esa piel blanca. 

Incluso pudo imaginarlo encima de su cuerpo, con su cálida respiración chocando contra su piel, tocándolo con ternura con aquellas pálidas manos, susurrándole al oído con esa voz profunda

—Naruto...

Su trasero empezó a lubricar al igual que su miembro el cual palpitaba como loco al ser estrujado. No podía ignorar ese instinto de un Omega que le dictaba pertenecerle a esa persona amada. 

Aunque también añoraba hacerle el amor a Sasuke, hacer florecer a ese hermoso Doncel, que lo abrazara con desesperación con cada embestida, que lo llamara insistentemente mientras se movía hasta ser un sólo ser, se trataba de un deseo recurrente. 

Naruto estaba confundido, que tuviera esas fantasías tan impropias de un Omega, pero no podía evitarlo era un hombre ese deseo de dominar al otro era tan palpable, Sasuke era tan atractivo que alimentaba ese anhelo de complementarse de todas las formas posibles con él. 

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante ambas fantasías, pero era más que placer sino un sentimiento diferente, era como despertar un lazo espiritual invisible a la vista, percibía más que nunca al Uchiha, cómo su estuviera ahí a su lado, acostado en la misma cama y eso lo confortó. 

Sasuke, el frío pero un cálido Doncel, nadie lo conocía mejor, detrás de esa careta de amargado, se escondía esa persona capaz de todo por sus seres queridos. 

Sasuke opacaba cualquier concepción de Alfa destinado que un Omega tuviera. 

El Uzumaki concluyó que si su Alfa destinado estaba allá afuera buscándolo, permanecería perdido en una búsqueda inútil, pues jamás cambiaría a su Soulmate por eso. 

Quizás en unos años podría tener una estabilidad económica y el temple de la adultez para enfrentar a Fugaku y escaparse con su teme adorado. Entretanto, se alimentaría de añoranza y amistad, ese era uno de los privilegios de ser amigo de tu alma gemela, poder estar a su lado. 

Sasuke llegó a su casa, y fue interceptado por Mikoto, su madre, quién ya lo esperaba ansiosa por saber como le había ido a su hijo en su cita. 

—Cariño ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó su progenitora con una voz maternal. Sasuke era si hijo menor y el último que le quedaba. 

—No muy bien, resultó ser otro idiota más—respondió, omitiendo el percance del restaurante, no iba a preocupar a su madre con un asunto que ya estaba cerrado. 

—Siento oír eso, pero ya aparecerá tu Soulmate—animó, estaba preocupada por que un nuevo fracaso se agregara a la lista, pero no dejaría que eso se notará en su cara, suficientes dificultades tenía en su haber su pequeño. 

—Sasuke—llamó Fugaku, entrando a escena, le interesaba el resultado de ese encuentro arreglado. 

—No funcionó, Otou—sama.—pronunció Sasuke con cierto tono cauteloso, preparándose para la decepción de su progenitor. 

—¿Otra vez?—expresó frustrado levantando las manos al aire. 

—Querido, todo a su debido tiempo—dijo Mikoto intentando apaciguar el mal humor de su esposo, al mismo tiempo que se interponía en su campo de visión, cubriendo a Sasuke. 

—¡Ya tiene 16 años, con un ciclo reproductivo en puerta!—exhibió a los gritos. 

—¡Fugaku no lo presiones, entiende!—exclamó en el mismo tono, Mikoto podría verse como una mujer tranquila y hasta pasiva, pero no lo era y menos cuando alguien se metía con sus hijos, no importaba que fuera su marido. 

—¡Precisamente por esas actitudes maternales tuyas, Sasuke no encuentra a su pareja, está pegado a tus faldas déjalo volar! 

—¡Cálmate, Fugaku, cuida lo que dices, no por qué seas mi Alfa te voy a aguantar estupideces! 

—¡Me llamaste estúpido, como te atreves! 

—¡Llamó las cosas por su nombre, ya deberías estar acostumbrado. Sino te gusta ya te sabes la salida!

Sasuke salió de ese lugar, no tenía ganas de escuchar más, se encerró en su habitación, poniendo el cerrojo, mientras escuchaba de fondo a sus padres discutiendo. No concebía en su mente como sus padres podían ser compañeros destinados.

Suficiente tenía con el estrés que se armó en ese malentendido con su mejor amigo, que aunque estaba resuelto, lo había agotado, no estaba para soportar más, quería relajarse. 

—Debo cuidar lo que digo—se recordó a sí mismo, cada vez que lastimaba a Naruto, experimentaba como si un puñal se le clavara el corazón. Maldijo su carácter de mierda. 

Se quitó la ropa que cubría su cuerpo, quería un momento íntimo consigo mismo, y contemplar esa marca en su cuerpo que lo unía a su Soulmate secreto, dicho signo se ubicaba en su pecho. 

Con cuidado despegó la gasa, que permanecía fija gracias a la cinta adhesiva, resolvió cubrir la zona con el propósito de guardar el secreto y alejar las miradas curiosas. Por eso mismo no usaba camisetas muy holgadas o descubiertas que pudieran dejar al descubierto su pecho.

Una vez que la gasa fue retirada, pudo apreciarse un remolino rojo, el símbolo emblemático del clan Uzumaki, y a su lado se hallaba un sol y luna negros entrelazados. No poseía ninguna duda, Naruto Uzumaki era su alma gemela. 

Cada vez que lo veía un calor embargaba la marca, como si respondiera a la presencia del rubio, sumado a que su corazón palpitaba como loco. Además no habían más integrantes en la familia Uzumaki. 

El Uchiha se recostó en la cama, y empezó a acariciar su marca con ternura, sintiendo una descarga de energía que lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, esa era la razón de que se quitara la ropa, disfrutaba de esta experiencia de esa manera. Las yemas de sus dedos delinearon el remolino rojo, esa simple acción confortaba su corazón y lo invitaba a que su imaginación volara. 

Revivió la etapa de su infancia, cuando Naruto con 8 años le regaló un tierno beso en el pecho, repitiendo esas palabras de que si se depositaba dicho gesto en esa zona, le haría sentir mejor, seguido de un enorme abrazo, a la par que murmuraba que lo quería mucho. 

Sonrió, ese dobe era bastante expresivo desde chiquillo, sin proponérselo lo hacía sentir como una persona valiosa.

Comenzó a pensar en el Naruto actual, en sus brillantes ojos azules, sus pequeñas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, la brillante sonrisa que hacía al disfrutar de algo, su cabello dorado ondeando al viento cuando corría. Era un Omega sumamente atractivo, masculino, fuerte y vigoroso. 

Pesé a que Sasuke era un Doncel, seguía siendo un Beta masculino, sin embargo esta sensación que le provocaba tocar su marca de Soulmate no se comparaba con el placer carnal, iba mucho más allá. 

La mejor forma de explicarlo era como conexión espiritual que lo unía en cuerpo y alma al Uzumaki. Ese amor del que hablaban los poetas románticos. 

Fantaseó con sostener entre sus brazos al Uzumaki, aunque fuese un Beta lo amaba con tanta fuerza y pasión como un Alfa. Visualizar al rubio gimiendo debajo de él mientras le besaba todo el cuerpo, provocándole terribles y placenteros escalofríos, al unísono que soltaba palabras de amor, era una ilusión perfecta. 

Sin embargo no podía olvidar su naturaleza Doncel que también deseaba ser sostenida, seguro que tener a su Soulmate llenando su interior sabría a gloria. Que lo contemplaran esos ojos azules desde arriba, y lo amara con ternura y pasión hasta que finalmente Naruto lo llevara hasta el orgasmo. 

Se dio cuenta que eso constituía ser un Soulmate, cubrir todas las maneras de complementarse con el otro, al límite que ambas almas gemelas se fundieran en una sola. 

—Naruto, quiero abrazarte, que estemos juntos—se descubrió susurrando en voz alta sus emociones, se hallaba demasiado sensible debido a esa dicha que lo había embargado al imaginar compartir esas experiencias—Te quiero tanto.

Sumergido todavía en ese mar de emociones, llegó al orgasmo quedándose dormido al instante, seguro que soñaría con una vida junto a Naruto, donde eran libres y podían amarse sin ninguna restricción. 

Sin embargo para ello faltaba todavía un Largo Camino.


End file.
